grandchasefanfandomcom-20200215-history
Nobody
Nobody Weapon:Hollow's Sword Eclipse moves Description Ethan uses a long Gladius.The abilities are teleporting and slashing instantly.The Hollow's Sword can also blocks attacks from the gods themselves.The Hollow's Sword is found in the deepest ocean,The Stormy Abyss.This sword was a treasure from the gods and was often used to stop wars.Now it is just an artifact of the past and is never used again.But that didn't bother Ethan and took the opportunity to take it when he killed Belphegor,the storm guardian.Now he can cause large disasters,that's how it stopped wars.It has the most sharpest edge in the world,well it was created by the gods ocourse.Ethan has ultimate power in his hands now and will wipe anyone that is evil.And the reason why the job is called Nobody is beause he's so fast it's like nothing is cutting you. Moves Sharp Mode: Edge Slash:Slashes 3 times 1st,then appears behind the enemy and slashes 3 times,then slashes hard. Sword Swipe:Slashes 5 times then does a Flash Impact. JF Skill=Does the Rule Break combo and replaces the ending with the last blow of Gatling Spiral. Blade Edge Rush:Slashes 6 times,each slashes causes 3 slashes,then slashes 5 energy slashes that go through the enemy and each slash keeps going. JF Skill=Sends a giant wave. Disaster Mode: Volcanic Distortion:Ethan moves the sword in a Weather Breaking Motion sending lava to the enemy,then twisting the lava while it's in midair. Tornado Alley:Ethan spins his sword in a tornado motion,you can control where the tornado goes.The tornado can rapidly send out other smaller tornados by spamming Z. Hydro Thunder:Ethan spins his blade facing up,shoots a giant stream of water into the air making a giant thunder cloud big enough to cover 3/4 of elven forest.Then finally,the rain pelts the enemy really fast,and puts his sword pointng up.Thunder comes and fills his sword and Ethan blade looks like Blade Spirit and he lunges at the enemy,making an instant flash at the end. Combos Regular Combo:Slashes 4 times,each slash causes 3 slashes.Then stabs.Z Z Z Z Z Critical Combo:During the combo,he stabs causing 2 hits.Z Z Z Up Double Combo:Pole vaults behind the enemy and slashes once causing 3 slashes.Z Z Z Left/Right Jump Attack:Like Elesis's 1st job jump attack except when Ethan slashes it causes an X.Up Z Dash Combo 1:Slashes once causing 4 slashes.While Dashing,Press Z Dash Combo 2:Slashes once and appears behind the enemy back and slashes the rest of the regular combo.While in the dash combo,Press Down. Defend:Defend from any physical MP move for 6 sec. Eclispe Moves:(Press X during combo) *Power Break:Dashes through the enemy,leaving multiple hits.Spam Z *Gatling Slash:Slashes 2 times in half a second and leaves 4 slashes.Z Down *Storm Cut:Slashes widely with thunder in his sword.Z Up *Drilling Stab:Spins his sword like a drill and stabs it.Z Left/Right *Tornado Spin:Ethan Spins through the enemy leaving 5 slashes.Z Left and Right Grab:Stabs his sword into the enemy sends the enemy into the air,then slashes. Taunts *I'll slaughter you! *Hehe,let's see what you can do. *You're a fool! *Trying Yet? *Saber! *Try again later,when you know the basics of combat. *Is that all you can do,I'm dissapointed... Mission There is a sword in the deepest ocean in the world,The Stormy Abyss.If you're in the forbbiden land of treasures you must journey through it.But the risks of death are very high but I know you'll be able to endure it.but please be careful at what you're doing,Take care! ~Knight Master~ GP Mission: *'Defeat Belphegor 5 times in 3 stars' *'Obtain 50 Fragments of the Hollow's Sword' *'Obtain 20 Battle Certificates' *'Obtain 30 Practice Journal' *'Get 1 Storm Seal' Oh no,the sword is incomplete even though you have every piece.I know what you should do you must defeat every guardian of the sky and put all there seals into your sword.But the task is 0.024% of a success.Beware their power... ~Knight Master~ GP Mission: *'Get the Rain Seal' *'Get the Sun Seal' *'Get the Cloud Seal' *'Get the Mist Seal' *'Get the Thunder Seal' *'Get the Sky Seal' Rap Theme thumb|302px|rightSry,this rap is the only thing I find intrest in Skip to 2:32 It's abridged series Yu-Gi-Oh-_- And I'm not a yugioh watcher,I'm an abridged yugioh watcher. And I chose this because Ethan 5th job looks gangster.